Alternate Love
by Baka Mandy
Summary: [AKUROKU] '...I just don't want to see you hurt anymore...' Alternate ending to when Roxas leaves the Organization. Will Axel's feelings be enough to stop his best friend? Part 3 of 3 plus Aftermath.
1. Part 1

Several people are going to kill me for this chapter. I know that much. xD;

The urge to write an AkuRoku Ficcy was too much. I mean, I've tried writing like 3 others but they sucked big time. Now I started writing a decent one! OMG! So here it is. Enjoy xD

Explanation? Well... it's just an alternate ending to the, you know, scene where Roxas is leaving the organization and stuff, hense the title. Ohhhhh spoiler! Sorry. evil grin

Disclaimer: I own kingdom hearts the game (ppl: we do too!)! but I didn't make it, thus all characters and story belong to Square Enix.

AKUROKU FOREVER!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**. Alternate Love .**  
By Baka Mandy-chan

"Made up your mind?"

He stopped walking and didn't dare turn around to the sound of the voice. His feet were firmly planted, and his frame was stiff and the cold air whipped across his skin, seemingly freezing the cool raindrops that rested on his pale flesh.

His back was turned to the only one he trusted, the only one he gave the faintest bit of attention to, and the only one he cared for more then himself. The spiky, blond haired teen refused to look at his red, thorny haired friend. He could not bear to see the pained look on the other man's face.

"I need to know why the Keyblade chose me."

_No... I already know. It's because I'm that boy's... Sora's... Nobody. I just..._

_... I just don't want to see you hurt anymore._

Funny. How was it that they were feeling so much when they had no hearts...? Maybe it was beyond being a 'Nobody'. The boy clutched his chest with one hand as if he were trying to rip the unnatural feeling from his body.

But it didn't really matter anymore. The blond boy was determined to sever their relationship to prevent anymore of this 'pain'.

"I'm leaving, not that it matters to anyone. No one will miss me anyway," His footsteps echoed loudly over the sound of the rain that poured tirelessly around them, though he'd rather hear the rain over the sound of him leaving.

The man that stood behind him rested against the cold brick wall; his arms folded tightly over his breast with a hard expression his face that seemed to show that he didn't care. However that was not the truth at all. He was shielding himself, holding back the shaking that was like an earthquake quickly expanding through out his body. The fiery haired man closed his eyes, trying to sort the thoughts that were wheeling through his head like an out of control washing machine. He managed to snatch and place a few of those thoughts; one being that he wanted to stop the boy from leaving.

But the boy was a stubborn thing to behold. He was more stubborn than a stick in the mud... more like a metal pole in cement, he imagined. There would be no way the blonde would give up without a good fight, and when it comes to fights, he's an even better fighter then the red head himself, which he knew personally since he had never been able to win a single sparing match against the teen.

Another thought was caught from the wheel in his head. No indeed someone would miss the boy.

"I'll miss you..." the words slipped through his slightly parted lips as he drew in breaths of the crisp air that lingered around them. He looked up quickly to see if the words had reached the ears of his friend, in hope and in horror, but it seemed as though they hadn't. The fiery haired man sunk deeper into the impenetrable wall.

There had to be something he could do to prevent the other boy from leaving. His chest tightened with the thought of the blond boy not being around anymore. There'd be nothing; no playing pranks on the other members of the organization, stuff like drawing moustaches on Saix's face when he was sleeping in the library, or replacing Demyx's hair mousse with whip cream. Not only that, there would be no going out and getting wasted at Port Royal, or collecting Gummi Blocks for the hell of it and building the most outrageous Gummi Ships. Most importantly, there'd be no hanging out with each other, just enjoying the presence of the other's company, no friendly sparing matches and no sticking up for each other when the other is late for a meeting. No more of that at all.

The oxygen in the air seemingly disappeared and the red haired man began to feel faint as reality hit him. Yes, that boy was like the air he breathed, he couldn't live without him; he needed him. There was no way he could see himself living a day without that... that stubborn brat.

An unfamiliar sensation tingled in his limbs; panic. There was something more that mixed in with that feeling... but he wasn't sure what it was. But that combination of feelings gave him the power to move his body parts. In a blur, he found his arms wrapped around the small frame of the blond haired boy, his face buried deep in the sweet smelling mess of golden locks.

"I'll never forgive you," more words rushed past his lips. They were loud, as though he thought the other boy wouldn't hear them this time. "If you leave... If you leave..." the words trailed off and he felt his throat clench up making it impossible to speak. "Roxas..."

Roxas was certainly startled when he felt the strong arms wrap around his torso. He nearly threw them off and would have started to run away, but the words that were spoken to him glued him to the spot. A strange comfort washed over him, making him want to drown in its depths, but he managed to stay on the surface.

Roxas thought he had done it. He thought he had cut the ropes of their friendship, but the red haired man was clinging onto every thread. The blonde's head started throbbing and the feeling in his chest became heavier then ever.

They stood there for a while, in embrace. It felt like forever as they let the sky wash their black cloaked bodies with its cool tears. The stillness and silence were slowly eating away at them like termites at wood though, and it was starting to become unbearable. Roxas felt as though he was going to die standing there.

... Or maybe he just wanted to die...? Right there, right in his friend's arms...

Unable to take it anymore, the red haired man spun his friend around to face him, gripping the boy's shoulders in a way that must have been painful. "Roxas... Roxas..." he chanted in a low and raspy tone. It felt as though his vocal cords where torn up and beyond repair. Waiting for a response, he realized the other boy was refusing to meet his gaze. Frustrated, he took the small chin in between his fingers and forced Roxas' faced up to confront his own, his startling green eyes trying to reach the dangerous depths of the other's deepest blue. They were still avoiding him.

However, his gaze trailed off not too far from the boy's eyes; his attention focused on the boy's lips, noticing how they moved when his thumb changed its position the slightest bit. He took note of the light pink that tinted the flesh and how soft and full they were. He watched as he drew Roxas' bottom lip down, opening his mouth a little bit. On another note, he was totally unaware of the fact his face was coming closer and closer to the blond boy's small round face. The boy's hot breath tickled his cheeks, drawing him further in.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

You have every right to shoot me now xD I'm a cruel person.

I'll try and update with the second half soon. . hoping that I will live past my school stuff. Must... live... just a few more days...

So yeah... there might be two or three more parts to this xD stay tuned!

Luff you all! -Showers with love-

Review? -heart?-


	2. Part 2

Okay, so here's the second part.

I hope people will enjoy this. You won't believe the hours I've stressed myself over this story going 'Are the characters in character?', 'Is Roxas being a little too uke?', 'Why is Axel being a mush pot?' So I toughened some things up with some bad words.

Gasp! Bad words? Tisk, Tisk.

I appologize for all these short chapters. I much prefer long ones myself. Actually, I've just been writing this story up and breaking it down, so its actually more like a story. I just had to post it as I went along tho... T.T I was hoping people would encourange me on since I tend to lose interest in something if other people don't like it.

Oh well.

ON IT GOES! 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**. Alternate Love .**   
By Baka Mandy-chan

Part 2

/ _Two halves cannot function without the other. This is the essence of being whole._ \\

Their lips brushed slightly, holding this sweet tenderness to it. The red haired man felt a wave of warmth pass through him, heating his features. He let his eyes droop as he absorbed the feel of the beautiful boy with his aching lips. How he wanted so much more...

At the moment their mouths touched, Roxas' eyes fluttered as they shifted their focus. His limbs froze and stiffened as a tingle went down his back. A sudden alarm promptly went off in the back of his head that brought Roxas back to reality.

With a mighty shove the younger boy pushed the fiery haired man away, while wiping his mouth on his leathery coat sleeve. "What the fuck was that?" Roxas demanded as he leapt away feeling every inch of his body tense up. 

What was that? Sapphire eyes focused sharply on the red head as he felt his hand wander up to his face to touch his lips slightly. Uneasiness settled in the pit of his stomach as a shiver went up Roxas' back as he recalled the feel of the man's lips against his own.

"Roxas... I..."

"Don't give me that shit Axel!" With a swift movement, Roxas' legs started to carry him away from the scene.

"No! Wait!" Footsteps started to follow closely behind. Axel wasn't going to give up easily, and fortunately for him, he was taller and faster then the younger boy and quickly caught up. His black gloved hand extended and enclosed on the boy small wrist in mid run, pulling him to a halt. 

"Just listen Roxas."

"Let go!" the blond haired boy let out an aggravated cry as he struggled against the firm grip. However he was unsuccessful in the attempt to set himself free and only ended up hurting himself. " Don't ever touch me again!"

Yes... Hurtful things would get rid of Axel once and for all, but the words were just as hurtful to speak. Fatigue began to set in causing Roxas' thrashing became weaker. 

Seeing that the boy was beginning to calm down, Axel took the moment to speak. "I... well... We are just half a person right?"

_What?_ Roxas turned and gave the green-eyed man a queer look.

"I don't think we are entirely without a heart... It's just hidden and locked away in a place we can't feel it. But it's there, half of a whole heart... but yeah..." Axel let go of his friend and scratched his head, a sad smile playing on his face. "The point is... well... ah, this is so fucking cheesy... but when I'm with you Roxas, I feel like I have a heart. I..."

Something was coming from inside of Axel's throat.

Roxas felt something move inside his chest. 

"I love you Roxas."

A sharp pain stabbed Roxas' chest; his hand shot up to clutch his cloaked chest with a whimper.

_Ba-Bump_

His mouth fell open expecting words that would only push the man away again to come out, but nothing came.

_Ba-Bump_

With gentle hands, Axel gathered Roxas' face in his black clothed palms and planted another loving kiss on the boy's lips. Timidly, Roxas responded by shyly tugging on Axel's dark cloak, deepening the kiss by pulling him in closer.

_Ba-Bump_

"Axel... I..." The mesmerizing blue-eyed boy whispered softly as they pulled away to breathe.

"Shh," Axel hushed by putting a finger over Roxas' lips. "Let's become whole now." 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

One more part to go! I'm going to be on a cruise boat till July 9th so expect the 3rd part sometime after then. I know, I'm bad. ;-; sorry...

o.o Review? -showers with love-


	3. Part 3

Hahaha... Sorry. I know this part is late.

I know, it's been nearly a month since I got back from my cruise boat, what took me so long?

I'll tell you...

... After you finish reading.

I just hope I didn't make Roxas fall completely out of character and into a total uke...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**. Alternate Love .**  
By Baka Mandy-chan

Part 3

_/Love itself is the answer.\_

Stepping forward, Axel softly pushed Roxas against the wall, placing kisses upon kisses. The smaller boy closed his eyes, rolling his head upward in pleasure, letting the fiery head's lips travel down his neck like water.

Like a predator, Axel's hands roamed over the folds in the material that dressed the Roxas' frame searching for a way to rid the boy of his offensive cloak. Finding the zipper, he literally ripped the jacket off and slipped his still gloved hands up the blonde's shirt, loving the sound that Roxas was making while he rubbing the boy's front sensually with the rough textured material. All the while, Roxas too was slowly ridding Axel of his bothersome clothing. The cool air that brushed gently against their skin felt good against their heated surface.

Upon hearing a quiet whirling noise beside his ear, Roxas faintly became aware of the fact the solid brick wall that had made a sort of made him into a sandwich with Axel, disappeared. Falling through, the harsh dark echoing rain faded and was replaces by the quiet calm sounds of the ocean. A warm breeze ruffled his hair slightly as the blond haired boy came vaguely aware of his surroundings; bamboo walls with a single doorway overlooking a setting sun and an ocean that didn't seem to end.

He was at 'the Island'.

Axel had brought Roxas here after his mission at Castle Oblivion. It was weird, now that the boy thought about it, Axel, one who likes a noisy booze filled atmosphere coming to a quiet, beautiful vista. It became their secret hang out spot when the Organization hadn't given them any assignments. They became 'friends' with two other kids that liked to play on the Island too and would play a game called Blitz ball whenever they were together. The memories that came flooding back that brought a small sad smile to the sapphire-eyed boy's lips. He had always liked this place... but that was because it was really 'his' home.

Sora's home.

A hand caressed his face and suddenly brought him back to reality. "Axel..." Roxas whispered quietly, turning to face the red head. He was slightly dazed by a soft yet serious expression on the other man's face. Sharp, almond shaped eyes stared intensely as Axel's emerald tinted irises shimmered radiantly in the sunset sunlight, Roxas found himself infatuated.

Without saying anything in response, Axel leaned forward and placed another kiss on the boy's lip and almost instantly gained access to the warm cavern. Slipping his tongue in, he gripped Roxas' hips and once again began to press himself forward, pinning the blond haired boy to the wall.

Roxas pushed back, moaning in the ecstasy of kiss, felt something slip silently into his pants. Gasping, he pulled away from the fiery man's lips. "Ah... A-Axel! You're gloves!" Roxas moaned breathlessly as the material rubbed against his member. His own hands shot up and grabbed the hand to pull the it away, but another gloved hand prevented them. It removed both of Roxas' hands and restrained them above both their heads. "T-touch me with your hand..." the blue-eyed boy blushed furiously at such a request.

However, Axel removed his hand and brought it up to his mouth. Gripped the black material between his teeth, he pulled the dark glove off revealing his creamy peach toned hand. "This better?" He whispered in a low husky tone as he retuned his fingered limb back to the place it was before. Roxas winced at the touch but nodded vigorously. "Good." And with that he places his lips back onto the smaller boy's.

Roxas accepted the lips without a second though. His chest felt like someone was pounding it from the inside trying to break out, his whole body tingling with adrenaline as the motion of Axel's hand rubbed his firming member. "Ngh...!" A prickly shiver crawled up Roxas' back as he felt his body go stiff and rigid. Axel withdrew his hand to see spots of a white creamy substance on his pale flesh. "Ah... I didn't... I mean... uh..."

Axel tilted his head, giving Roxas a mischievous smile and brought his hand to his mouth and licked a bit of the substance off. The blond haired boy turned pink at the gesture. "I'm happy," Axel mischievous smile softened but didn't disappear as he leaned forward and gave Roxas a light kiss. "I get to see a side of you no one else has seen... Cute." Roxas suddenly turned a deep scarlet.

"Asshole," He muttered quietly, turning his gaze to try and hide his blushing features. Axel merrily raised an eyebrow; his smile grew larger into a very impish way.

Unexpectedly, Axel swiftly scooped Roxas up in both his arms, cradled the boy gently against his chest. "Ah, you've just given me a wonderful idea!" His grin widened to bear his teeth, and it took Roxas a moment to process what he meant.

"You-you-jerk! Pervert!" Roxas gasped and started hitting Axel's chest with half hearted punches. Axel laughed took the blanket that was hanging on the wall off and threw it on the floor.

Kneeling, he tenderly places the younger boy down on the white cloth and then crawled on top of him. Axel took note of the adorable pout on the blond haired boy's face. Affectionately, Axel lifted his hand and brushed away Roxas' bangs so he could catch a glimpse of the shimmering blue eyes that belonged to the only person he held dear. "I love you Roxas. I really do," he smiled and closed in on the boy's face, their breath fanned each other cheeks drawing both into a trance.

"I love you too, Axel."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Okay, what took me so long to write this?

It's writing a non descriptive lemon.

Actually, just writing a lemon.

I sat there and I was like 'OMGEE! -squeal!- I can't believe I'm writing this! Kya... ahhh... how to write tis? -blushes and hides her face- ahh I don't want to make it sound sucky!'

But it is a sucky lemon anyway. I mean... no bang bang and the bow chika wow wow. I'm sorry too about that. I decided to end it where it was because it seemed like a suitable ending... plus I couldn't continue it because I kept getting nose bleeds (seriously).

Haha, jokes. I just couldn't write it... I'm very very sorry!

And to apologize I will be adding a special fourth part called 'Aftermath' in a couple days. It's a bit of fun and stuff, and I hope you will stick around to read it.

Oh, and 'Aftermath' is also the official close to the story. So yes, there was four parts, not three. Hahaha, I decided to add it at the last moment.

Again I apologize for the lame lemon and for an uber short chapter.

Luff you all! -showers with love- Review?


	4. Aftermath

So here it is!

'Aftermath'

It takes the view of some characters of the after and before kinda thing. Kinda funny, kinda sad... warms the heart I guess.

I hope you enjoy it!

And yay! It's longer!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**. Alternate Love .**  
By Baka Mandy-chan

Aftermath

_/I cannot see you... I cannot hear you... I cannot feel you... But I know you are there._

**Roxas**

The sun was climbing fast and lighting up the sky, lacing it with dreamy hues of light pink and purple that intertwined into the darkness of night.

A pair of deep sapphire eyes briefly watched the stars faded into the blue then suddenly switched their focus onto the face of a sleeping man beside their owner's body. They studied the man's peaceful and soft completion as the morning light dancing across his skin, then farther down to the rise and fall of his chest and he drew in each deep sleeping breath. Then they went back to study his lips which formed an expression of neither happiness nor sadness.

But the owner of the eyes knew it would not be that way for long.

Studying the face further, they locked onto the teardrop tattoos under his eyes. Though they were upside down, he knew that it wouldn't prevent real tears from falling the proper way down. Roxas touched and caressed them slightly with a sad sigh.

Sitting up, he searched around for some articles of clothing. First he found his boxers and then a pair of pants. The first pair of pants he came across where to big for him, but Roxas decided to keep them anyway. He looked around further and found a darkly coloured shirt lying near by. Picking it, he stared at it for a moment before burying his face into its soft material, absorbing it's scent.

A hint of alcohol mixed with sweat.

An image flashed for Roxas' eyes of the night before, where he had stripped that very shirt from the back of the man he loved in the middle of an intense emotion that had become an action.

"Jeez Axel, do you wash your clothing?" he whispered under his breath with a chuckle as he slipped it over his head and onto his frame. "Smells like you've never washed this shirt." Straightening it out he look down at himself in the other man's clothing, a sad feeling washed over him as he did. His throat tightened as though something was trying to forces his way out of his lungs and his eyes began to water.

"I-I'm sorry... Axel... I'm sorry..."

"Good bye."

The sun continued to climb.

**Axel**

The sounds of chirping birds stirred the consciousness of red haired man.

"NNNNRRGHHHHHH!" Axel stretched and yawned. The warm sun washing over his body was delightful and welcomed the fiery haired man back into the dream world. Grinning at how refreshed he was feeling, he felt an itch somewhere on his lower body and reached down to tame it.

And discovered he had no underwear on.

"Eh?" Sitting up he looked down at his body to find it completely naked. "What the fuck? Was I drunk last night?"

_Nope, you were drunk with love! _

"Oh right, now I remember," A dazed look came across his face as he sat there in memories. Subconsciously, his hand wandered off to find the body of the one he had spend that wonderful night with to find only emptiness. "Roxas?" The boy wasn't there. Standing up, Axel rushed to look outside. "Roxas? ROOOXAAAAS!"

There was no reply.

"Aw fuck," Axel felt what he thought to be anger and sadness curdle around in his insides. He wasn't surprised; he had a feeling Roxas would still leave. Why couldn't they go together? It would have been better that way...

...Why?

"Damnit, you damn brat..." he buried his face into his hands and rubbed his face viciously to relax his tense facial expression. "I'll find you, and I'll get you back. I swear it, and I'll teach you a fucking goddamn lesson when I do! YOU HEAR ME?" The birds outside grew quiet and he realized he was talking to no one. Laughing, he tilted his head back.

"Roxas..."

The tears fell.

**Axel 2**

"Well it's not going to do me any good if I'm going to sit around here all day..." The red haired man grumbled and scratched his head as he made his way back inside the small tree house. He looked around and found his boxers and quickly put them on, and then he went and got his pants. However, when he got to the pants he realized there was something terribly wrong.

"What the fuck? These weren't tight last night... and they were longer too..." He looked around. "Where's my shirt?"

And then it struck him.

"YOU FUCKING BRAT! YOU TOOK MY CLOTHING!"

**Demyx –The night before-**

"AXEL!" The brunet ran down the empty streets, his footsteps echoed and the puddles exploded everything his shoe collided into its liquid surface. He was chasing after Axel who had taken off at the news of Roxas leaving the Organization.

Demyx stopped at a corner to catch his breath. "Man, that bastard moves awfully fast for a lazy ass."

Suddenly, unfamiliar objects caught the corner of his eye. "Huh?" Walking over he realized...

"What the hell?"

Articles of clothing littered the ground before him.

**Tidus and Wakka –The night before-**

"Hey Tidus, do you hear that?"

"No."

"Then listen."

A muffled noise sounded.

"What's that?"

"It's coming from the tree house."

"...Wanna see what it is?"

"Are you kidding? I always knew that tree house was haunted!"

"Wuss."

"Shut up."

"Pansy."

"I said shut up!"

Another loud noise came from the house high above them.

"Sounds like someone's in pain..."

"Maybe it's the ghost? It's crying out in pain as it remembers the pain it felt at its death!"

"Wakka... you're creeping me out."

"Sorry... but..."

_"Ahhhh...! Ahhhh...!"_

"It's getting louder!"

"Hey, wasn't there a report of a disappearance of a person a few years back and they were never found?"

"Lets get the hell out of here."

"I second that notion!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

What happened to Axel and Roxas' shoes? D I ate them.

Now, I thank you all for reading 'Alternate Love'!

I really do hope people enjoy this fanfiction, regardless of whether you comment or not. In knowing people like it makes me happy. And in turn I guess that's all I need to know to continue writing!

I'm sort of planning to write another AkuRoku fanfiction, there's no say on whether or not I will pull through with it since it's a lot longer and I required a lot of planning and stuff. But... yeah, keep a look out for the Idiot in Underwear!

And just for the record, this is the second fanfiction I've ever finished! Yay! I hope I can pull off another...

Anyway, to thank you all for reading, I've drawn a little gift! Please go to my profile and to my deviant art and it should be the newest picture -showers with love-

Review? -heart?-


End file.
